The Enforcer and the Guardain
by greencateyes99
Summary: Prowl is unsure about Bluestreak's human friend. intending on finding out more about Ichigo the Praxain decides to have a little chat with him. only neither expected to be interrupted by Seekers nor that Soundwave would be wanted revenge for what Ichigo did to Ravage back on Praxus. getting out is going to be fun. sequel to Orange Meets Blue.


_**Warnings:**_ this is mostly from Ichigo's point of view but it does switch to Prowls every now and then. But it is mostly Ichigo. Other than that, nothing to speak of. This is a sequel to Orange Meets Blue.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything to do with Transformers nor Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he sat in his small cramp prison which was only a ball of crackling energy that he had yet to figure out how to get out of. He wasn't alone though, across from him hanging by his wrist was a black and white robot that Ichigo had become familiar with over the last few months. The mech in front of him was one of two that had taken over Bluestreaks care after Ichigo's little jaunt in the past.

The bot, Prowl, was from the same city that Ichigo had landed and found Bluestreak in but had joined the Autobots sometime before the city had been bomb. Ichigo had also found out that the stern SIC of the small group that was now on Earth used to be an Enforcer something that was very similar to Earths own police force. Their first meeting after Bluestreak had brought Ichigo to their base was a stare off before the older door winger turned and walked away. Bluestreak had said that that was normal and that Ichigo made a good impression. The orangette gave his large friend a look but shrug it off.

Since then Ichigo had taken notice that Prowl was a stern officer but he had caught moments, when in soul form, that the Praxian was also one that was very private and was very protective of those under him. If how Ichigo kept feeling the other had been burning holes into the back of his head whenever he came to visit Bluestreak. It was bad enough with the other one that would stalk him but Ichigo hadn't been able to deal with that one yet.

So, it was with great surprise that instead of Bluestreak picking him up after a long day as an intern it was Prowl. Ichigo had to blink several times just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things but he eventual got in the cruiser when the engine rumble with impatience.

"So…" Ichigo didn't know what to say at first in the last few months he had never been in the same room long enough to even start up a conversation with the SIC. "This is a surprise."

"I wish to talk to you Kurosaki." There was very little emotion that Ichigo could find.

"Oh? About what?" no matter how many overpower enemies that Ichigo had face facing someone who could be just as overprotective as him the orangette couldn't relax.

"Bluestreak and you." The orangette raised a brow at how in that one sentence he could pick up more emotion.

"I take it that you are having a time trying to figure me out?"

The cruiser was silent before turning off to a dirt road that was not in the direction of the Autobot base. Ichigo felt the seat belts tighten as the Praxian came to a hard stop. Ichigo hear the doors lock.

"You do not make logical sense."

"Well I am human, we're not the most logical beings around."

"While that is true you are one that makes the least amount of sense."

Ichigo just shrugged not bothered by the comment he knows that nothing about him makes much sense. So caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Prowl was still talking to him. when the engine growled in annoyance the orangette looked at the dashboard sheepishly.

"Sorry what was that?"

The cruiser sighed, "I said that…get out and take cover!"

Ichigo didn't get the chance to question as he was thrown out of the car as a barrage of laser fire hit the area they were sitting in. As the smoke cleared what he thought would be an injured Prowl instead stood the Praxian rifle out and aimed at three flying jets.

The orangette tried to get out of the why but another round of fire showered them and the orangette lost his backpack that had his combat pass in it. So, there he was without a way to help when the bot was clearly outnumbered. With a quick thought Ichigo scrambled through the brush trying to fine his pack and call for help and get his combat pass out.

"A little Autobot all alone with a human; so easy." One of the jets, a large blue one, sneered as he peppered Prowls hiding spot.

Ichigo stayed where he was at but he jumped out when he heard Prowl yell when the red and white jet got a shot in hitting one of the bots doorwings. The orangette had to cringe at that remembering from Bluestreak that those wings were very sensitive.

"Well lookie here the little human came out of his dirt hole." Ichigo nearly fell when he was hit with a blast of air from behind him and suppress a yelp when he was grab roughly. "What do ya think Starscream take him with us or leave his body for the rest of the Autobots to fine?"

Ichigo twisted just enough to get a look at the owner of the hand squeezing him. the jet was black and purple and unlike the other two Ichigo hadn't had heard him come from behind till he spoke. That was both humiliating and unnerving. It also made Ichigo very unhappy but that wasn't be taken into consideration as he was turned this way and that.

"Will you quit that ya bucket of rusted blots pea brain nimrod-

"Oh he has a mouth on him, let's keep him just think of the fun we could have."

"Why bother he'll just die quicker if we take him. just like your last pet."

"that wasn't my fault Thundercracker-

"Will you two shut the slag up." The red white jet scream and Ichigo wished that he could have covered his ears. He was sure that they were bleeding. "We only need the Autobot but since he happens to not want to come willingly this little pest can be used to convince him."

Ichigo could see from his limited view that Prowl was on the ground and was bleeding blue from not only his doorwings but his shoulder and side. The SIC was struggling to get up but the red jet and the blue jet were both holding him down with their feet on his back one grinding into the injured wing.

"Let him go Starscream he has nothing to do with-

"Yes yes nothing to do with us; surly you Autobot have something new besides that old line by now. The only thing that has improved is that this human is more tolerable then your last ones. Even with that optic blinding color."

"Yeah you have plenty of humans we'll just keep this one." The black and purple one said throwing Ichigo in the air then squeezing him again that the orangette was starting to black out from the lack of air to his lungs.

"Besides your more agreeable when we use a hostage; you Autobots are such soft sparked fools," the blue jet said.

Prowl grunted as he was hefted up by Thundercracker. "Don't worry Autoscum Skywarp will take good care of your little human."

Ichigo had just enough presence of mind to see the look on Prowls face before he was grab again then tossed into who he figured was Skywarp cockpit. The G force from the jets takeoff manage to knock the orangette totally out. And when he woke again it was to his current situation and without he combat pass he couldn't fully use his powers without obliterating himself and every living thing in a hundred mile radius.

He needed to get Prowl to wake up so that he could use that famous processor of his to get them out of here. Doing that was easier said than done. While his sensing abilities still weren't top notch Ichigo could still sense that they weren't alone in their cell.

Deciding to ignore that for now, "Hey Prowl rise and shine."

The SIC groaned but it was good that he was responding to something. After a couple of minutes the Praxian woke and sighed once he saw where they were.

"This is new."

"Well at least you're not in an energy ball," Ichigo said. "Not to mention that you have more room than me. Seems I somehow anger one or two." Prowl looked at the orangette who only shrugged. "don't know how since I never met the emo to begin with but that cat, wellll."

"You have only been here for a short amount of time and you just happen to anger the Decepticon's third in command."

"Looks like it."

"How can one so small get into so much trouble."

"With practice." Ichigo grinned.

"I am questioning the opinion of letting you stay near Bluestreak," Prowl deadpan.

"Hey!"

"You bring nothing but trouble not to mention that you keep getting involved with those…of lawless nature."

"That is not my fault," Ichigo twitch when Prowl continue to look at him. "Alright its mostly not my fault but they had it coming."

"I will not have Bluestreak learn more unsavory things then he has already learned from the twins," Prowl said as he tested the bonds holding him. "I think I can get loose."

"What about the one watching us," Ichigo asks tapping his own cage. "And for your information I don't teach Blue anything that he doesn't already know." He scowled when Prowl ignored him.

"That is beside the point," the Praxian monotone. "That is only Ravage who seems to be only interested in you not me. Due to my absence from the frontlines they forgot that I can be just as dangerous at Jazz."

"very humble aren't ya."

"I can back up my bragging can you," Prowl raised an optic ridge at the orangette who scowled harder at the dig.

"Dude I can run circles around you and you wouldn't even see me coming." Ichigo made a circling motion with his finger.

"I very much doubt that."

"Your just jealous that Blue has been spending all his time with me lately," the orangette said smugly

"No, that would be Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"But your still jealous."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"You are very much confuse."

"Jea-lous."

"I will not get into a childish argument with you."

"Yeah whatever, still jealous."

Prowl ignored him as he got out of the bonds holding his wrist and started working on the ones that had his doorwings. He was having a little bit of trouble.

"Need help there big guy."

"You should worry about how you're getting out before offering help to others."

Ichigo was quiet but after a few more taps he grinned. "Well, no need to worry then I'll be over in a sec."

"I don't see h-

An oppressing feeling nearly sent Prowl to his knees the sensory feedback he got from his wings was giving him a processor ache. Just as it came the feeling was gone and Prowl's logic center nearly froze when just outside his cell stood Ichigo.

"How-

"No time to waste pussy cat over there won't be down for long and I rather not find out what his master wants with me." Ichigo said as he got busy unhooking the latches holding Prowls wings.

"For once I agree." The Praxian nodded reminding the orangette that the wings were sensitive.

Once they had Prowl freed the Praxian went about restoring his comm's and weapons systems while Ichigo quickly took care of any injuries that he made to himself when he used his powers to break out of his prison. There was no need for Prowl to see that he was laboring under a collapsed lung.

When everything was taken care of they started to make their way out of the Deceticon base that they were in. According to Prowl it wasn't the Nemesis, which was underwater, that they had been taken to but he had no idea just where they were until they could get outside. He also said that his comm's was being jammed so there would be no help anytime soon.

"So basically we're stuck facing an unknown amount of enemies with only your rifle and whatever I can use." Ichigo said when Prowl had told him their odds.

"Correct though I am still uncertain what you are capable of."

"Don't worry your pretty little chevron about that," the orangette smirk and he thought he heard Prowl compare him to another Autobot though he didn't hear who. "If you can recognize the area could you just transform and get us out of here?"

"while that is the easiest thing there is a problem with that," Ichigo notice that the mech was looking a little bit embarrassed.

"And that would be what?"

"I seem to be having trouble transforming."

"…oh, well that's just great." Ichigo sighed before stopping he waited for Prowl to notice that he did before speaking. "Have any ideas what we are going to have to do?"

"simple, get out a message to the Autobots then get out without getting caught."

Ichigo looked at the SIC like he had grown a second head. "That doesn't sound well thought out."

"Would you rather I sound very technical about it?" Prowl said with a raised optic ridge.

"Point."

It took a while to fine the communication center they had hack a drone to get the layout of the base, but Prowl couldn't get anything but a morse code message out before the alarms sounded. Not wanting to be caught in such a small room Prowl scooped up Ichigo before the orangette could protest and started running in the direction that was the exit.

The Praxian got about a few miles before the seekers caught up with them soon follow by Soundwave. Megatron seemed to let his own SIC and TIC handle them. Prowl was very grateful for that trying to get them out fighting just the two-high ranking Decepticon's would be hard enough. He didn't know when that he believes that Ichigo could back up his claim of being able to take care of himself but for now he will believe. Even if it caused a conflict with his logic centers.

Ichigo stared at Soundwave from his perch on Prowls hand. Even with most of his face cover the orangette could see that the mech was very very pissed off.

"So I guess I'll take on the silent one and you can handle the shrieker and his lackeys."

The seekers bristle, Soundwave took a menacing step forward, and Prowl only gave an optic rolled before placing Ichigo on the ground.

"That little squishy, taking on Soundwave and his cassettes, what a dumb human," Skywarp laughed.

"Rumble, Ravage, Frenzy, eject; operation: destroy human." Ichigo watched as three cassettes popped out of the blue mechs chest.

"What this is the meat bag that manage to take out Ravage; twice." The purple one said with humor. The feline growled taking a swipe at him.

"This will be easy we just have to hit once then it'll be just the Autoscum." The red and black one sneered.

"Yeah right you just keep thinking that," Ichigo said. He started to concentrate on bringing one of his blades out. he couldn't do it often but if he tried hard enough he could use of Zangetsu in his human body without too much damage done to him or the surrounding area. "Don't think that I will be helpless."

Behind him he could hear Prowl take on all three seekers but he had faith that the Praxian to be able to take care of himself for a little while. Either he would get done to go help him or help would arrive soon enough to jump in. just as his power hit the point of the larger of his two zanpakuto to form the three-cassette's jump at him.

He manages to knock Frenzy off with a kick and sidestepping Ravage. Rumble tried to come up from behind when Soundwave came in with the intent of squishing him with is foot. Ichigo blocks with Zangetsu as he punches Rumble. The orangette could take a hit he faced many opponents that can hit hard and still knock him flat. Going up against ones that were heavy as the bots adding in their size and Ichigo was glad that he had enough experience to withstand the impact from all four. Still hurt though.

' _I am going to be feeling this later and have to bruises to match.'_ He thought as he got out from under Soundwave's foot.

Just out of the corner of his eye he saw that Prowl was facing only two seekers now the big blue one was one the ground not moving. The small lapse earned him a hit to his stomach from ravage who pinned him down trying for his throat. Using his legs, he pushed against the felines middle and threw him off just as two pile drivers tried to hit his head.

Rolling out of the way just as they hit the ground Ichigo brought Zangetsu up and used swung it at the two cassettes with enough force that it caused a concussive wave making Soundwave lose his balance. It was so strong that it even hit Prowl and his group. Fortunately, the Praxian was already on the ground so it didn't affect him much. Unlike the two seekers.

Ichigo could feel the Praxian's optics on him but he ignored it and focused on the decepticon's that were getting up. He dropped into another defensive stance when a shot rang out and Soundwave stumble back. Ichigo looked back to Prowl thinking that he had been the one to shoot but to his surprise the SIC was not the one shooting. Jazz and the twins were helping him fight off the remaining seekers and none of them had fired in his direction. That was proven when another shot rang out and Ichigo follow the streak back to a cliff. Using what he could of his senses he smiled when the one helping him was none other than Bluestreak.

Ichigo used the opening that his friend gave him and launch his own attack. using more then he should Ichigo charged up Zangetsu's larger blade and fired at the deception TIC. However, at the same time Ichigo was hit by one of the seekers as they retreated hitting the ground hard enough that he left a dent. As he got up he heard the thundering steps of the Autobots coming towards him and yelp when Ratchet picked him up scanning him.

"I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that," the medic's tone boded no argument and Ichigo was smart enough not to continue it. "You hit the ground hard I was expecting at least some broken bones."

"ya mean there aren't none?" Jazz questioned as he helps Prowl walked towards them.

"He is only slightly bruised but other than that he's fine." Ratchet didn't put the orangette down instead he placed him into Bluestreaks hands. "But I still want both of you in my med bay for the night."

"Ratchet" Prowl started.

"You will go there under your own power or I will put you in stasis and drag you there." the medic threatens. "the same for you," he said to Ichigo who was trying to climb out of Bluestreaks hands.

Ichigo stilled but climb back into the sniper's hands with a quiet, "Yes sir."

"good." Ratchet looked at Prowl. "you could learn from him."

The SIC didn't say anything while Jazz snickered. Bluestreak sent the orangette a pitying look before talking to him trying to let him see that it could be seen like a sleep over. Ichigo only nodded but otherwise he didn't say much.

Later that night both Prowl and Ichigo were settled in the med bay with Bluestreak already recharging between them on a mobile berth. It was the only time that Ratchet would let anyone not injured stay in his medical bay.

"After reviewing the last few hours I have come to a conclusion." The SIC suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah,"

"I am not jealous of Bluestreak's fondness of you but as his guardian I am concern but I believe that you will not corrupt more than he has already been."

"I can understand that," Ichigo said after a while and he really could. He had done that plenty of times with his sisters.

"But I will be watching you, what you have demonstrated today does not compare to other humans. If anything happens to Bluestreak." He leaned in close the Ichigo and spoke soft enough not to disrupt the recharging sniper. "I will end you."

Ichigo actually felt threaten with that. "I understand."

Prowl nodded then glazed fondly at Bluestreak before engaging in his own recharge. Ichigo didn't get to sleep for a while and it was not due to Prowls threat but more to the idea of telling his friend of just what he was. When he did get to sleep he too notice of another shadow just outside his range not too close to the med bay but not too far in case something happens.

' _great another overprotective one._ ' He mentally groans as he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End.

Sequel coming up soon. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
